The Inevitable
by Misao Mei Mei
Summary: Misao leaves on a journey to find herself and to get over Aoshi. Five years later, she returns, a different person than they've ever known, things will never be the same at the Aoiya ever again.
1. The Journey Home

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

Chapter 1: The Journey Home

------

The sky was turning dark. Misao trudged on the cold, damp forest floor. She sighed. _'Am I really ready to go back? Five years is a long time'_ Misao decided to stop for the night. She made a small camp at the next forest clearing, she soon fell into a restless sleep.

The night came and left, like a theif. When Misao woke, she had half the mind to turn around and flee from Kyoto. There had been so many memories there. Some good . . . and some bad. _'Am I ready to face them all again? to face Aoshi?'_

--Flashback--

"I love you!" Misao shouted.

Aoshi stopped walking and turned around, his ice blue eyes colder than usual, his voice a barely audible hiss, "Don't. say. that." He turned and started to walk again when Misao ran up and pulled on his arm.

"Don't you think you that you could _ever_ come to love me back?"

"You don't love me, it's merely an infatuation, and a rather childish one at that too." Aoshi replied through clenched teeth, fire raging in his usually emtionless eyes.

"I'm not a child! I'm twently years old for Kami's sake!" Misao's eyes flashed angrily. "I know my heart, Aoshi-sama! but the question is, do you know yours?"

Silence.

"I'm going to leave tonight, Aoshi-sama."

After a pause, he answered. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm leaving Kyoto and I don't know when I'm coming back. Do you want me to stay?"

Silence.

"Tell me to stay and I'll never leave you. Just tell me to stay and I will!"

Silence.

Misao shook him. "Just tell me to stay and I will!!!" She said, half screaming, half crying. Aoshi gently pried her hands off his shoulders and silently walked back to the Aoiya, not looking back.

Misao started at his retreating figure for a moment, gave an enraged cry and ran in the opposite direction. She sat atop the highest tree, crying her eyes out for hours.

At approximately one in the morning, Misao crept into the Aoiya and quickly gathered everything she had plus all her money. She left a note for her fellow ninjas and quickly left.

What she didn't notice what a pair of ice blue eys filled with pain and sadness watch her leaving form. He didn't try to stop her, he believed she needed this journey.

The next morning Omasu found the note left by Misao and read it to the others.

_To my dearest Oniwanbanshuu family,_

By the time you have read this note, I'll have left Kyoto already. I'm becoming a wanderer. I want to find myself and forget _some_ things. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't worry about me.

-Misao

Five pairs of questioning eyes turned to Aoshi. "She needs this journey" he said simply and left for the temple/

--End Flashback--

That was five years ago. The past is the past and no matter what you do you can't change or justify it. The only thing you can do is accept it for what it is and move on.

Misao had learned this lesson the hard way. And when she saw the streets of Kyoto in the distance, she almost forgot this important lesson. Forcing down the urge to run away she walked to the Aoiya. It was twilight. The darkening of the sky seemed to reflect her mood. Fears were plaging her mind. Were they upset that she had never contacted them? Did they think she was dead? What have changed? What had stayed the same?

Misao must have stood outside the Aoiya for an hour because now the sky was pitch black, with few twinking stars. She snapped out of her thoughts, picked up her bags and walked inside.

"I'm sorry" Okon said, not looking up. "but we're clo-"

Misao cut her off. "Okon, I'm home." Misao dropped her things and ran over to embrace the older woman.

"Misao! I hardly reconize you!"

Five years ago, Misao still had her long braid, her body still lacking in femine curves, but now . . . now you could hardly tell that she was the same person she once was. Her hair was cut slightly past her shoulders, still highlighted in a deep blue hue. Her face had become slightly thinner and her eyes lacked emtion. Still short petite, and slender, but her body have grown. Misao at twenty-five was a simply stunning young woman.

Okon called all the others to come and see what karma had brought back to them. In ran Okina, Omasu, Kuro and Shiro. Shortly after Aoshi walked in.

His eyes ran over Misao's form. She still wore her old Oniwanbanshuu uniform, he noted. "Misao" he said.

"Aoshi-sama" Misao acknowledged simply. Outwardly her face bore no emtion, similar to Aoshi's hardened features, but Misao's features were relaxed, a slight smile pasted on her face. The journey had changed her in more than one way.

"You _must_ tell us about your journey!" Omasy said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Perhaps another time." Misao said, her voice, like her face, deviod of emotion. "I'm really quite exhausted."

"Of course you are!" Okina said. "You've been on a long journey. Your four," he said pointing to Okon, Omasu, Kuro, and Shiro. "Get Misao's things and bring them to her room. The five left, leaving only Aoshi and Misao.

"Misao, I'm-"

"Sorry? Don't be. The past is the past and no matter what you do you can't change or justify it. You just have to accept it for what it is and move on. I've moved on, what about you, Aoshi-sama?" Misao said before walking past Aoshi. _'Aoshi-sama, I've tried to move on, but I can't. I love you, but I hate you. I hate you becuase after everything you've said and done to me, I still love you and I can't stop it. I almost forgot you. almost. but almost only count in kunais'_

Aoshi was a little surprised to say the least. Misao had changed. Her five year journey had changed her into someone he didn't quite know. And her words. Did he ever move on? He thought so, but seeing her there, hearing her voice, made him realize, he _didn't_ move on.

Aoshi wondered what would have happend if he _had_ asked her to stay. But Misao was right. The past is the past and no matter what you do you can't change or justify it. You just have to accept it for what it is and move on. But still he couldn't help but wonder, what would have happend? Would they have been married? With chibi-Aoshis and chibi-Misaos running around?

Misao had changed, no doubt about that. She was no longer the carefree genki weasel girl. The way she was acting made Aoshi feel like she was a reflection of how he used to be. She had returned practically emtionless, but showing it when she wanted. Her features were always relaxed, but still did not portray any signs of emtions. Misao has always had hidden wisdom, even unknown to herself, but now she was wiser than before and showed it when she wanted to.

His mind went back five years ago, remembering the question that had haunted him.

_'I know my heart, Aoshi-sama! but the question is, do you know yours?'_

Did he know his own heart? He thought he did, but five years of pondering proved him wrong. He _didn't_ know know hid heart very well. He didn't know what he wanted or who he wanted. And five years later, right after he had finally answered the first question, she had asked him another.

_'I've moved on, what about you, Aoshi-sama?'_

After five years of pondering her first question, he could answer her second easily. No. He _didn't_ know his heart and no, he _didn't_ move on. He never did and he never wanted to. Every night for the past five years he yelled at himself for letting her go. Even if she _did_ need that journey.

But she was finaly back and Aoshi couldn't help but wonder. What surprised did the new, wise, and possibly stronger Misao have in store for them?

------

A/N: I know, I know, I'm torturing myself by have three ongoing stories, but I just had such great ideas for this fic so I just wrote it. Misao is definately going to be OOC afterall, her five year journey changed her greatly. But it's not going to be extreme OOCness, okie? 

Next chapter coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Explanations

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

hey, minna-san! Thanks for all the reviews I received. I **do** realize that there are many Misao-goes-away- and-comes-back-different stories, but what I have planned for this story is different than the ones I have read. And hopefully, different than the ones you have read as well.

Chapter 2: Explanations

------

"Misao, you can't keep hiding from me."

Misao sighed. It was a sigh of exasperation and defeat. Two days. Two days she had been avoiding Aoshi and telling tales of her wanderings. It was actually much harder avoiding Aoshi than it was five years ago. Five years was a long time and during those long five years, Aoshi stopped going to the temple. He had realized that it was his salvation and he began to help around the Aoiya more often. When he was not helping out, he was training.

For the past two says, where Aoshi was, Misao wasn't. She kept to herself and most of the time trained, sharpening the skills she had acquired throughout her trip. She had learned to sense ki, her speed had increased greatly, as well as her aim. It had improved so much that she could hit a moving target almost every time.

And yet, all her training failed her when she realized that she was being watched. At least for ten minutes, and she was being watched by none other than Aoshi. Using all her speed and strength, she hurled all her kunai toward him. Deftly, Aoshi dodged and deflected her kunai, but not without earning a few cuts.

"You've improved." he said, in a conversational tone.

"You're more talkative than I remember." Misao retorted.

"Five years is a long time. Many things have happened and changed while you were gone." Aoshi replied.

"And yet one thing will remain the same. You will still treat me as if I were a child, needing your protection. Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm **not** a a little girl anymore, and I **don't** need your protection. And until you realize that, I had no desire to talk with you." Misao turned and started to stalk out of the training hall.

She heard Aoshi's voice as she stepped out. "Well then, would you care to tell me why Seta Soujirou came a year and a half ago, asking for you?" 

Misao froze in mid-step.

"You heard me correctly. Seta Soujirou. Tenken no Soujirou."

--Flashback--

Misao walked down the streets of Yokohama when she saw a patch of familiar dark hair. Who it belonged to she couldn't quite yet say. She followed him for awhile, trying to grasp who it was.

"Hey!! You!! Matte!!"

He turned around and waited for Misao to run up. "Gomen, have we met?" he asked.

Misao gasped. "You're Seta Soujirou! Tenken no Soujirou! Shishio's former right hand man! I knew I recognized you!"

Soujirou frowned for a moment. "I'm afraid you have the wrong person"

"Don't lie to me, Seta. Do you not recognize the Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu?" Her ocean blue eyes had fire raging in them. He scrutinized her for a minute before answering.

"Ah! Makimachi-san! Now I recognize you! Forgive me for not knowing sooner. it _has_ been over five years since we last met. What are you doing in Yokohama?"

"Just passing by."

"Really? Where are you headed to?" Soujirou smiled.

"Nowhere in particular."

"Ah, so you are wandering, too?"

"Hai. I'm trying to . . . find myself . . . and . . . forget . . . _some_ things." Misao said, a bit slowly.

"I see. Well, seeing as how I am also wandering what would you say to a traveling companion?"

"A . . . traveling companion?" Misao repeated with uncertainty.

"Yes, You and me. Last time we met, I'm afraid we were not on the best terms. perhaps we could get to know each other better?" He answered hopefully.

Misao smiled. "Sure" She stuck out her hand. "Makimachi Misao, pleasure meeting you."

Soujirou returned her smile, glad that she had accepted his proposal. He took a firm hold her hand. "Seta Soujirou, the pleasure's all mine, Makimachi-san"

Misao giggled. "Call me Misao Seta-san."

"Then you must call me Soujirou." he replied

"That can be arranged" And the two walked off together, chatting, starting a stronger friendship

--End Flashback--

"During the second year of my wandering, I bumped into Soujirou in Yokohama and we traveled together for awhile."

"I see." Aoshi frowned.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know, Aoshi-sama?" _'Yes, would you care to pry into my life even more?'_ Misao added in her mind. She wished he was just back off already. Her whole life she had fantasized about him finally carrying on a conversation with her. However, it was different now. The memories she had with Soujirou were personal, and she would give Aoshi the quickie version.

"How long did you travel together?"

"A little over a year"

--Flashback--

Misao and Soujirou had been traveling together for eight months now. The had in the span of three months, forgotten their past differences and become the best of friends. Misao called Soujirou 'Sou-chan' while Soujirou called Misao 'Mi-chan'.

In their fifth month of wandering together they posed as newlyweds and got a free night at an inn.

"Oh, Sou-chan," Misao said as they were leaving the town. "we shouldn't have done that. It's not nice to cheat people."

"But Mi-chan, it's not our fault she thought we were newlyweds. we were going to ask to work there for awhile, you know? So the fault is not ours." Soujirou replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're so bad!" Misao teased, punching him lightly in the arm.

"I know." he laughed. 

They went from town to town, working various places for a few weeks, sleeping in forest clearings, talking the night away, as if they had known each other for the bulk of their lives.

"You make such a cute couple." one lady had said to them while they were purchasing some things to eat.

"Oh no, we're no-" Misao started while blushing a pretty shade of pink.

"Thanks you." Soujirou said, while leading Misao away, leaving her wondering, _'what made him say that?'_

--End Flashback--

"And why did you separate?"

Misao sighed. She knew that he would ask that question sooner or later.

--Flashback--

By the time the ninth month rolled by, Soujirou had fallen in love with Misao. Her easy-going attitude, her perkiness, her cheerfulness, her general optimistic out look of life. Anything she wanted, he would give to her, although unknown to Misao. Misao wanted to be able to sense and use ki, so Soujirou taught her. And when she had mastered the basics, she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. And Soujirou in turn had blushed ten shades of red.

Fourteen months had passed since they started traveling together.

Soujirou watched as Misao bounced down the road. She stopped when she realized that Soujirou had stopped and was watching her.

"Sou-chan! We're not going to be able to cover much ground if you're always staring at me!" She scolded lightly. "C'mon!" she waved her arm and gave him a bright smile.

She turned and walked slowly waiting for him to catch up.

She heard Soujirou call her, still not yet moving. "Mi-chan?"

"Yes, Sou-chan?"

"Marry me . . ."

Misao froze in her track. "M...m...marry? ... you?" She repeated in disbelief.

"I love you, Mi-chan." Soujirou was next to her in an instant and took her hand. "Please marry me."

"Sou-chan...I don't know what to say....."

"Say yes, tell me you'll marry me." he pleaded.

"I....I...." she stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. "I...can't...I just can't" And tears fell, hitting the ground, herself, and Soujirou.

"It's Shinomori-san, is it not?" he said softly. There was no trace of disgust, anger or hate, just a voice of sadness and comfort.

Fighting back more tears, she nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, Sou-chan. I left on this journey, trying to forget him, but I can't, I just can't. I realized that I truly do"

"love him?" he finished quietly.

She nodded again. "Sou-chan, it's time that I wander alone again. I have to find myself, get stronger, and I want to do that by myself."

"But Mi-chan..." he protested.

"I just can't travel with you anymore...not after this...." she trailed off. "But promise me, that you'll come to the Aoiya to see me. I don't know when I'll be back, but I don't want to never see you again."

"Of course."

Misao hugged him. "It's been the best year of my life, thanks for everything."

"It was nothing, nothing at all."

Misao pressed a kiss to his lips. "Goodbye, Sou-chan...." and walked quietly away from him.

--End Flashback--

"He asked me to marry him, but I declined and we parted ways after. I told him to come and visit the Aoiya sometime."

"I see." Aoshi paused for a moment. "And why did you reject his offer?"

Misao's anger flared. _'How **dare** he ignore me for all these years and then come waltzing back into my life, like nothing happened! I don't care that even though I _do_ love, he can't just ask me questions like that!! questions with answers that should only be kept to me!'_

"How **dare** you!! Those are **personal** matter which do **not** concern you!" And with that she stomped out of the training hall.

Aoshi watched the angry Misao stomp out and smiled. It was finally nice to see the old Misao back, even if it was an angry Misao. But an angry Misao is better than an emotionless Misao. He would lure her out of the shell and the barriers she had built within the past few years. And when he finally did, he would propose, but would Misao accept or reject the offer?

------

A/N: The flashbacks that Misao has have no relevance to what Aoshi knows. The only information that was given to him was what Misao said. The flashbacks are just memories. Just to clear up any possible confusion. I hope you liked this chapter. sorry to Sou/Misao fans. 

Next chapter coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. The Scar

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

hey, minna-san! Thanks for all the reviews I received! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews for just one chapter! Anyway, sorry for the wait.

Chapter 3: The Scar

------

Misao had mentally berated herself for that outburst. _'Baka!! You're such a baka!'_ She yelled inwardly _'Is that the best control over your emotions you can do? Two and a half years of learning to control your emotion has been just bull hasn't it? You totally lost your control! After what happened over two and a half years ago, you still haven't learned anything!!'_

--Flashback--

"You silly little girl! I expected more from the Okashira of the famed Oniwanbanshuu!" Misao was in Okayama now. Not even six months had passed since she and Soujirou had gone their separate ways. And Misao couldn't help but think that if she had stayed with Soujirou, this wouldn't have happened. _'You probably would've been pregnant by now, if you were still with Soujirou'_ She told herself. But here she was, cornered by the leader of a rival ninja clan. His clan, or what he had brought along, had been long defeated, but Misao was tired, worn-out, and sporting new cuts and bruises, she was in no condition to fight yet another onmitsu.

Misao whipped out eight more kunai and threw them straight at the leader. Although, she had been training most of the time, Misao did not improve much in his standards, or any of the Oniwa's standards for that matter.

The leader of the Funaki clan easily deflected them. And then he attacked Misao, full force. Misao tried to run, but he reached out and yanked on her braid. She let out a yelp and fell back into Funaki Kazou's arms.

He laughed. "What an easy opponent!" Misao's anger flared. "Your weakness is obvious. Your eyes show too much emotion and you let them take advantage of you."

Misao struggled a bit and tried to kick him. She was successful in making contact, but it barely fazed it. "You stupid girl!" Pulling her into firmer grip, he placed his sword against her throat, slight pressure, but not enough to pierce her skin.

Putting his mouth to her ear he whispered in a deadly tone. "You will _never_ do that again." Not yet moving he bit her ear, leaving a tiny mark. "I would kill you, but you're much to pretty to die, just yet."

Misao stifled a gasp. Was he going to do what she though he would?

He continued. "You have the potential to be a great fighter. I want a rematch with that fighter. Train hard and you _might_ be able to defeat me. I will leave this as a parting gift." He put more pressure onto his sword and cut into her neck. Blood trickled down her neck like blood red tears. It was not enough to kill her and would surely heal, but it would leave a scar for many years to come. "Before this scar fades, I will come back and finish you."

Misao looked at his face, memorizing his features. Dark black hair glinting in dark crimson, matching his erubescent eyes. His eyes were beautiful, slightly smaller than hers. His nose as no definite angularity and his lips were thin, grinning wickedly his face was rather slender, narrower than Aoshi's. She stared and his face was the last thing she saw before falling unconscious.

Misao woke with a start. She heard a voice yell. "Miss! Don't move, your wounds will reopen!" Misao looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "Miss, I'm over here." Misao turned her head and saw a young girl, no more than 12 or 13.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" Misao questioned groggily.

"My name is Tsuruya Aya. You're staying at my family's inn. A man brought you here. Black hair, red eyes. He said you were attacked by bandit and he managed to fend the rest off." Aya answered. "Oh, and he said to tell you to train hard, next time you won't need anybody's help"

The memories of the other days fight flooded back into her mind. "Arigato, Aya-chan." Misao said. "I will repay you for your family's kindness."

Aya shook her head. "My mother would never accept it. Oh! and since you're awake, I'll tell her your awake." Aya left a moment and returned with an older woman of about 40 years of age.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Hikaru and this is my inn. I see you have met my daughter."

"Yes, and thank you for your kindness. I will repay you, somehow"

Hikaru laughed. "You will do no such thing! Your injured and I want to help you. And I don't want you repaying me!"

Misao smiled. "Alright then, Hikaru-san" 

"Think nothing of it. Stay as long as you'd like" she waved her hand.

"May I ask, where are my clothes?" Misao had just noticed she was wearing a yukata.

"Over there" she answered, pointing to a corner "You may borrow one of my kimonos while I mend it for you." Hikaru said. "But for now, you rest, at least until you heal properly" Misao nodded.

Days passes and Misao had recovered, nothing left to be shown of the battle except for one scar. Misao traced it with her finger, feeling the roughness. It was a tiny scare, no more than five or six centimeters long. hardly noticable, you'd never be able to see it from a distance. You'd have to be within one meter to notice a faint line running down her neck. The scar was an everyday reminder to train hard, get stronger, and when Kazou came back, to kick his ass.

Misao had talked Hikaru out of mending her uniform for her, so she could do it herself. She gave Misao a pale blue kimono and a dark blue obi and told her when she left, she would bring the kimono. Misao protested, but Hikaru would hear nothing of it.

Misao had later on decided to learn to fight while wearing a kimono. When Misao was not mending her uniform or helping out in Hikaru's in, she was learning to fight in the kimono. In the folds of her obi, she stuck in her kunai.

A month had passed and Misao's training had paid off. She could fight almost equally in her kimono as her loose uniform. She would be leaving Hikaru and Aya soon. But before she did, there was one thing to do. 

Misao lifted a kunai to the start of her braid and cut it. It was too troublesome in battle. If she didn't have her braid, this whole might now have happened. She might have gotten away. _'Damn braid'_ Misao thought. _'It's just like Aoshi. You love it, but you hate it_ Misao could not bear to part with her braid, so she secured the loose end and tucked it into her belongings. 

"Hikaru-san, Aya-chan." Misao bowed to the two. "Thank you very much for helping me. You have my endless gratitude."

"Oh, Misao-san! It was nothing! If you are ever in Okayama again you **must** come and see us!"

"You would be the first I come to." Misao replied smiling the last true smile that she would show for a long time.

Hikaru handed Misao a package. "What's this fo-"

"It's a little care package. There's some riceballs, a few yen, and another kimono." Hikaur said, answering Misao's question.

"Hikaru-san, I can't take this!" she protested. "You've already done so much for me."

"Nonsense You need food to live, yen to buy food when the riceballs run out and clothes to keep you warm."

"Someday, Hikaru-san, I **will** repay you for the kindness you have shown me." Misao hugged the older woman. "Sayonara!"

Misao sat down, dead tired. It had been two months since she had started wandering again. Constantly training, Misao's endurance had improved quite a bit. She was twice as fast and moved soundlessly. Her aim, however, had not improved much. _'That's it. tomorrow's target practice. I'm going to improve my aim and the speed and power behind it'_ and with that she fell asleep.

True to her word, Misao spent, not one, but one and a half weeks improving her kunai skills. They whizzed by three times as fast, almost always hitting the target and embedded it self all the way into the tree trunk. The next day Misao changed into the second kimono Hikaru had given her, a pale green kimono with a dark green obi. She walked into the town of Hiroshima, ready to learn to conceal her emotions.

--End Flashback--

Misao sat at her windowsill, looking out at Okina'a garden. The cherry blossoms were so beautiful at this time of the year. She changed into her pale green kimono and left for the garden. Misao sat, hidden by the branches and blossoms, on her favorite cherry blossom tree. It was the one where Hanya used to teach her kempo.

She could see it, the past resurfacing.

_"Like this, Hanya?" a chibi-Misao punched and kicked._

It happened right before her eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Hanya . . . " she whispered and the tears fell. "I wish you were still here. Still here to comfort me, like you always did." After what seemed like an eternity, Misao dried her tears. _'He's not here to protect you anymore. You have to protect yourself now,'_ Misao thought forlornly.

And Misao planned to protect herself, no matter what.

------

A/N: This chapter was mainly supposed to explain _why_ Misao changed the way she did. I can tell you right now, Kazou's going to be back, and of course before the scar fades. As for Hikaru and Aya, I'm not sure if they'll be back 

To ArchAngel Of Fire: Soujirou and Misao first met at Shingetsu village, remember Eiji? And Senkaku?

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Confrontations

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

hey, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait. When I first wrote this, I didn't like it and had to keep re-editing it until I liked and it made more sense. Sorry again and enjoy! 

Chapter 4: Confrontations

------

It was very late. Or very early, depending on how you looked at it. The time? a little two in morning. Aoshi could not sleep. He must have lain in his futon for an hour or two, constantly tossing turning.

He rose, quietly exiting his room. He stopped in front of Misao's room and silently pressed a hand to the door. After a moment's hesitation, he slowly slid open the shoji, expecting to see Misao entangled in her sheet like she always was when she was a child.

Astonishment briefly played over his face. The room was empty, or so he thought. He turned to leave when he heard a sound that could only be the angelic voice of a certain pretty petite ninja girl

"Aoshi-sama, what are you doing in my room at this time of the night?"

A little startled, he turned and answered honestly. "I couldn't sleep" There was a questions that he was burning to ask. "Were you in here the whole time?"

From the darkened corner she nodded. "I masked my ki." she said simply. She stood and walked toward him. She wore a dark purple kimono, the obi was of an ebony color.

"Was there something you wanted?"

He thought quickly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, everyone has already forgiven you."

And . . . what about you?" It didn't matter to him if everyone else forgave him. it only mattered that Misao forgave him.

"I . . .," she started, then frowned a moment. "Honestly?" she asked him.

"Honestly" he confirmed.

"Honestly . . . I . . . don't really know."

"I see" he paused, a bleak feeling engulfed his heart. "Goodnight Misao"

"Aoshi-sama, wait . . ." but he had already left. And even if he had head her, he wouldn't have turned around anyway.

Sighing, she changed into her yukata and went to what would be a restless night of sleep.

------

A week or two had passed and not a word was said between Aoshi and Misao. It was hard to tell, but Aoshi was scheming, and a scheming Aoshi is almost as dangerous as an angry Misao.

Misao sat in her favorite cherry blossom tree. She wore her Oniwanbanshuu uniform and was waiting for Aoshi to leave the training hall, so she could make use of it, alone.

She felt Aoshi's ki coming near her. Not wanting another confrontation with him, she silently jumped to another tree. And again she felt his ki coming closer and closer, so she jumped to yet another tree. This happened over and over again, like a broken record, until she stopped to take a short break. Misao sat on the branch and searched for Aoshi's ki, but the attempt was futile for he had, too, masked his ki.

Misao realized what he was doing. _'A game'_ she thought, _'the one that we used to play all the time'_ it was a game much like hide and seek, but the winner would be determined by the battle.

And so she jumped from tree to tree until she reached the edge of the forest and ran in. Once she had gotten a distance away from Aoshi, she climbed another tree and waited for her prey.

As she waited, she fingered a kunai. Aoshi walked by, seemingly not knowing where Misao was, and stopped. He looked around for a moment and concentrated. Misao noticed that his kodachi were still sheathed and decided the battle would consist of only kempo.

Misao jumped down from the tree and landed soundlessly, as graceful as a panther stalking its evening snack. She crept forward until she was a couple of meters away.

"Kyaa!" Misao flew into the air, attempting a kick at his head.

Aoshi barely evaded her attack. He turned and ran deeper into the forest. Not hesitating, Misao chased after him. Suddenly, he disappeared. Misao stopped and shook her head. What the hell just happened?

_"The old ninja vanished trick!'_ Misao recognized the old tactic. _'He knew I was in that tree the whole time! He just wanted to lure me out into the open!'_

And then Misao found herself on the ground, pinned down by Aoshi. Unfortunately for her, thinking took up valuable time to get away. He easily stopped Misao's punches; she was completely at his mercy.

"It looks like you are trapped Misao."

Misao scowled. _'Thanks for telling me, Captain Obvious!'_ she thought sarcastically. 

"What will you do now?" He said, a bit teasingly.

Misao's eyes narrowed. She huffed and threw her head back defiantly. It was then that Aoshi noticed a tiny scar marring Misao pretty neck. He traced it and could feel the roughness of where an enemy's sword had been.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"A reminder never to be so careless again." Misao replied bitterly.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned, hoping to get a more comprehensive answer.

"Why should you care?" Her words pierced into his heart, like a needle piercing into one's flesh.

And the answer was plain and simple. Because he loved her and when you love someone, you care about them. But telling her that would most likely scare her off. So instead he told her, "Because it's my duty to protect you."

The pair was dead silent. You could hear the wind rustling around them; leaves flew around them and a faint scent of vanilla tantalized Aoshi's sense of smell.

And it all ended so abruptly. "Are you going to let me up now?" She was a bit annoyed as to why he had not let her go yet.

"I don't think so, Misao." She growled at his reply. "You know, Misao," he continued, "I'm quite proud of you. You must have trained a great deal while on her journey." 

"I know _that_!" she snapped. "Now let me up!"

As if magic had somehow intervened, Misao's scowl turned into a slightly seductive smile. "Aoshi-sama. . . . .won't you please let me up?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer so that their lips were almost touching.

Instead of answering her question, he dipped his head lower and captured the little ninja's lips in a kiss. She sighed contently as he nibbled on her bottom lip. His hold on Misao loosened and she took full advantage of this. Misao pulled away and jumped up.

"Score! It looks like I've found your weak spot, Aoshi-sama." Misao teased.

"Aa, I guess you have" he replied. His arm shot out and he pulled her against him. "but we can finish this. . .another time" He pressed another kiss to her lips and turned back, heading towards the Aoiya.

Misao stood there for a few minutes, in a slight state of shock. She didn't expect him to actually respond. She pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heat. "Oh, Kami" Eventually she too left for the Aoiya, wondering what was to come next.

------

The days came and left and the interaction between Aoshi and Misao was next to nothing. Needless to day, Misao was a little pissed. Or perhaps really pissed. Misao had decided to not seek out Aoshi, instead letting him to the confrontation. Afterall, Misao had resigned herself never to be the same carefree, genki girl she once was.

Misao was in the Aoiya's kitchen, venting her anger on the dishes. She sighed as the sound of a cracking plate filled the room. That was the third one today. Okina had asked her to wash the dishes in hopes of having clean dishes, not needing to by new ones. _'I need a distraction'_

The streets of Kyoto were bustling with activity. After much walking, Misao spotted a stand selling kimonos and went to take a look. They were on the simply side. She scanned then and one caught her eye.

It was of a rich blue-grey hue. Pale silvery-pink sakura blossoms were stitched in and fireflies fluttered here and there. Misao gasped. It was the most magnificent kimono she had ever set her eyes on and she simply _had_ to have it.

So she did. Misao bowed to the merchant and returned to the Aoiya. Once there she changed out of her simple green kimono into the newly purchased one.

She walked to the familiar sakura tree and sat by its base. So many memories lay at the base of that very cherry blossom tree. Mostly good, but everytime Misao looked at it, she couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. She sighed. The past was the past. she would have to accept it and move on, for there was nothing else she could do.

Misao just sat there in a semi-conscious state; staring out into the empty space in front of her. Her quiet time was interrupted by a voice that shattered her thoughts.

"A beautiful kimono such as that should be saved for a special occasion."

"And who's to say it's not a special occasion?" Misao retorted.

He sat down next to her. "But there will be, in a few months there will be a festival special enough for you to wear that kimono."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what festival would _that_ be?

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "The Tanabata of course.

A squeal emerged from Misao. "The Tanabata festival! I completely forgot about it! I used to love going to those. Do you remember what happened when I saw six, Aoshi-sama?"

"Of course" he replied softly. "I remember everything with clarity" He paused to take a breath. "Misao, would you do my the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Tanabata?" 

Anger that Misao had originally had for Aoshi was replaced with surprise.

"I'm sure you could find someone better to go to the Tanabata with."

"No one better to go with except the young woman I helped raise. Surely you would want to spend some time with me, ne?"

Misao looked at him. She was not exactly sure if she wanted to go with Aoshi, but she decided to accept now and if she changed her mind, she'd find a way to back out of it. "Alright then" She brightened. "It'll just be like old times!" _'But no one can live in the past'_ she added silently, feeling a bit sad once again, but her face as always betrayed her emotions for joy was seemingly plastered on like a mask.

And because of this, Aoshi thought that he had succeeded. But he failed to notice that it has taken him nearly a decade to crawl out of his shell, so was Misao really able to the same in less than two months?

------

A/N: Yes really, Misao has only been home for a little over a month. It just seems longer because of the flashbacks. Oh course it would take Misao more than a month to return to the way she was. Granted Aoshi had been like that for the majority of his life, but it would still take sometime for Misao to revert (or at least partially) to help old self, ne? 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Return of an Old Friend

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

hey, minna-san! Me is back with another chapter! oh and I decided to use ArchAngel Of Fire's suggestion (but perhaps in a different way than you thought) enjoy! 

Chapter 5: Return of an Old Friends

------

Soujirou trotted down the path doing a very un-Soujirou like thing. He was whistling. Why? Well, the answer was quite simple. He was giving Misao a visit! That is, if she was back yet. But if she wasn't. Shinomori-san might get mad again and he would leave immediately. But is she _was_ there, then he would stay a few days and take his leave, imposing on the Oni's was not a very wise thing to do. But no matter! It shouldn't take more than a few weeks to reach Kyoto, eh?

------

"Misao-chan!" Omasu called.

Misao sighed inwardly. She and Aoshi had not told anyone about the Tanabata yet, not even Okina, but _somehow_ Okon had found out and well, once Okon knew, everyone knew. And she had been hoping to keep it between them until she wanted to tell others.

"You're going to the Tanabata with Aoshi-san!"

"So I hear," Misao remarked dryly.

"We have to find you a kimono!" Omasu rambled on, ignoring Misao's comment.

"I already have one"

"It has to be red-no! orange-no wait. . .green!! yea, green, it **must** green. And with a flowery design stitched into the sleeves . . ."

"I already have a kimono, Omasu." Misao said, a little louder.

"The obi, it must be light, very very light. wait no, dark, very very dark. Black? no, no, no, how about pale blue?"

"**Omasu**"

"Yes, Misao-chan?"

"I. Already. Have. A. Kimono." Misao said, slowly stressing each and every word, wishing that Omasu would get the point. "And besides, there's still two months until Tanabata!"

"But don't you want to look especially nice for Aoshi-san? hmm. . .?" she questioned.

"Not really," Misao muttered in response.

"Of course, you do!" Omasu answered her own question, again ignoring Misao's answer. "So, it's _my_ duty to help!?"

"I'd rather you not." Misao said, but of course, Omasu ignored it. Again.

"We have to go shopping! oh! and let's get Okon, too!!"

Misao sighed, yet again. It would, undoubtedly, be a long day.

------

"This way please." Aoshi guided a couple to a vacant table in the Aoiya. He usually didn't do this kind of thing. He handled the Aoiya's internal affairs, but with the three women gone, the four men had to compensate.

Aoshi pitied Misao. Okon and Omasu had, yet again, kidnapped her in order to search for a suitable kimono. He shook his head. Poor Misao, the tenth time this month.

Did it really take this long to find a kimono? Aoshi suspected that the two older onmitsu just wanted to sneak a visit to Hiko's hut and innocent Misao was dragged along as an excuse to take the days off.

But either way, it didn't matter to him, at least no one was bugging him, _yet_. And that was all that mattered. The Tanabata was in a little over a month and he was sure that nothing was ruin his plan.

------

It was nearing noon. He walked into the Aoiya and looked around, as if looking for someone. Okina spotted him and went over to greet him. "Welcome to the Aoiya! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah-yes! I'm looking for Misao. Is she here?" He was not in a very good mood. it had taken him **two** extra weeks to get to Kyoto because of some wrong turn he made. But all that mattered now was that he was at his destination and he would soon get to see Misao, well hopefully.

Okina had not seen Misao since the morning, but perhaps Aoshi would know. So he called him over.

Aoshi strode over and did not recognize the smiling guest until he got close. "Go on Okina, I'll take care of it." and so Okina left. He turned back to the visitor. "Looking for Misao again?" he asked icily.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, I am. Have you added mind reading to your long list of abilities, Shinomori-san?"

"Leave Tenken, Misao doesn't need you."

"So, she's back." Soujirou's smile instantly widened. "Well, perhaps, you better let Misao decide if she wants me here or not." 

"She doesn't want you here."

"I find it difficult to believe that you should know that." He said with a placid smile on. "How are you so sure that she would choose you over myself?"

"How do you know she hasn't already?"

Soujirou laughed. "It doesn't matter to me who she chooses. I'm just here for a pit stop, to see Misao. I'll be gone within a week." 

"You'll be gone by the end of the day." Aoshi almost growled.

"That will be for Misao to decide." Soujirou responded, trying to keep his pleasant face intact.

"We'll just see about that." he replied shortly. And then he promptly left.

"Yes we will." Soujirou said to no one in particular. And then he too left.

-----

"I'm going back to the Aoiya."

"but Misao! we just got here!" Omasu pleaded with her. "Please stay, just for today. We'll leave soon.

"Yeah, well, your 'soon' isn't soon enough for me!" Misao turned to leave. "If I'm lucky I'll be back by noon or one. "It was around 10, Okon and Omasu had risen at sunrise to go for some 'fun-filled kimono shopping' _'Yeah right, kimono shopping, my ass.'_ The pair dragged her to Hiko's hut and Misao wasn't about to stay, **again**.

It was a little past noon when Misao saw the Aoiya come into view. She was about to walk in when she heard some people talking.

"Leave Tenken, Misao doesn't need you." It was Aoshi. When would he stopped treating her as a child? Wait! Tenken! That was Sou-chan! He came to visit. Misao smiled slightly.

"So, she's back. Well, perhaps you better let Misao decide if she wants me here or not." Of course she wanted him there! She was sure Aoshi knew too.

"She doesn't want you here." Her smile disappeared. _'There he goes, making decisions for me again.'_

"I find it difficult to believe that you should know that." She snorted. He doesn't know. "How are you so sure that she would choose you over me?" Ha! If she had to choose, she's say neither!

"How do you know she hasn't already?" She sighed. _"Just because I'm going to the Tanabata with him, doesn't mean that I'm marrying him!'_

"It doesn't matter to me who she chooses. I'm just here for a pit stop, to see Misao. I'll be gone within a week." Misao decided that she would persuade Soujirou to stay longer.

"You'll be gone by the end of the day." _'He. Will. **NOT.** How dare he! Sou-chan was a friend, and a very good one at that too!'_

"That will be for Misao to decide." It better be! Because it seems like every else was making decisions for her.

"We'll just see about that." she heard soft footsteps fade out.

"Yes we will." And the door to the Aoiya opened. 

Misao stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I can't you believe you Seta Soujirou!"

Soujirou blinked, taking in the sight before him.

"You would talk to Aoshi-sama, before me?"

"Ah-gomen, Misao. You were not there"

"Bad excuse, Sou-chan." she said before engulfing him in a hug that resembled one of a boa constrictor.

"Let's go for a walk," Soujirou suggested after taking a few big gulps of air.

After they had walked in a companionable silence for awhile, he asked. "So how have you been, Misao?"

"What? No Mi-chan?" she asked, teasingly

"I am far too old to call you 'Mi-chan' and you, my dear, are far too old to be _called_ 'Mi-chan'" He laughed out.

"_'far too old'_?"Miso raised an eyebrow. "Just say you'd rather call me Misao, instead."

"alright, alright. I'd rather call you Misao, Misao." he said, ending that part of the conversation. 

"So," she started. "I cut my hair."

"I noticed!" he exclaimed. "Why did you do that? Your hair was so beautiful"

"It was time for a change." she said simply.

"Like a change in a relationship?" he questioned. "like with a certain tall, dark-haired, ninja?"

"Aoshi-sama? What does he have to do with this?"

"He seems to care very much about you."

"He treats me like a child." she spat out. 

"He loves you." 

"He doesn't **not**." she bit out. "And anyway, I'm not looking for love. Look what it did to me when I _thought_ I loved him. Can you ever wonder what it would do to him if I really loved him?"

"But love can be magical." Soujirou said, in an attempt to warn up Misao's icy heart.

"But magic is only an illusion." she replied softly. "And you know as well as I, I hate things that aren't what they seem"

Soujirou only laughed. "My, you certainly have turned cynical, Misao, what happened to the fun carefree girl I once knew?"

"She died and a new girl took her place" she whispered. "or you could say that she grew up." 

"You almost seemed the same at first, perhaps, she was only buried deep inside, frozen by time."

"Think what you want, but she is long gone."

------

A/N: Well, Sou-chan's back, how long, I'm not exactly sure yet. oh yes, and if anyone is wondering why Aoshi didn't sense Misao when she was listening in. she simply masked her ki. hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did. ^^ 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Changes

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

hey, minna-san! I'm sorry it took so long to this chapter out, more details in the last A/N This chapter, I believe is a little heavy on the angst, but I still still pretty much satisfied with it. I would also like to thank all the reviewers! I was a little surprised that I recieved three reviews for this chapter waaayyyyy after I had posted it. at least three weeks! so thanks! Also there might have been a couple of things that left you all confused, so hopefully this chapter will straighten it out for you 

Chapter 6: Changes

------

It had been over twenty-four hours since Misao had seen Soujirou. Part of her told her that he was gone, left that same day, and yet, another part told her her that he was snoring under the bridge this very minute! And with two such extremes, confusion was expected. And just to add into her confusion, she didn't know which she wanted.

Part of her wished he was gone. The way she was now and the way he was now...well it certainly wouldn't mesh and not to mention she didn't want Soujirou to lose his spirit...his happiness...his smiles...like she had. It was for his own good to be away...a protection of some sorts...to keep him from going into that void she had and leave him untained.

Part of her wished he was still in Kyoto. With him around, it would be relatively easy to revert back to the happy-go-lucky girl she used to be. But what would happen when he left? Wouldn't it just fade away? After all, there was no one to remain in that facade for.

So which was the better choice? Her mind was now set on him gone. In the long run, it would be better.

"Misao?" A voice pierced through her thoughts.

"What?" she snapped irritably, annoyed that she was interrupted.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "You seem worse than yesterday"

She glanced up for a moment. "Oh, it's you, Sou-chan....I was just thinking."

"That's never a good thing, is it?" he joked weakly.

A glare

"Well, then, what were you thinking about?"

"Sou..." she began slowly, "perhaps it's best that you leave. Come back when I'm not so confused."

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she sighed, "longer, two or three years at least."

He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. Then he hesitantly asked, "About Shinomori-san?"

Another sigh. "Among other things."

He turned. "I see, we will meet another time, Misao."

"Sou?"

A turn, an expecting glance.

"When you return, I expect you to bring along a wife and a child."

"No," he replied solemnly, "my heart belongs to one person only and I'm afraid it will never be return." he left before she could say anything.

He was gone.

Soujirou had left.

It was what she wanted, right?

So....then....why did she feel so empty?

------

It was done. He left. Just like she had asked. He wondered why she had said that she expected him to be married with a child. Did she want happiness for him? If that was so, then she would have married him when he proposed and they would be with at least three children by now!

But somehow her knew that she would never end up with him. His mind wandered back to the conversation he held with Shinomori-san.

'How do you know she hasn't already?'

It was a rather confusing thing. Before they had seperated, she had adamantly said that she truly loved Aoshi, but just the day before she had said it was only an infatuation. So, which was true? Did her feeling fade away? Or were they just surpressed?

Love was a fickle thing, ne? And Soujirou hoped that someday he would find happiness....without Misao.

But, he knew this was not possible

------

Teardrops fell, slowly at first, making a soft pitter-patter sound until they fell so hard that each drop was like a glass cup shattering.

Misao had to laugh bitterly at this. Her tears-were they not like the tears from the sky falling this very minute? How bizarre, like the earth was mocking her, putting her emotions on display for all the world to see.

She dried her tears, expecting the sky to do the same, and yet, it did not. It mocked her again, as if saying _'You never really stopped crying.'_ And she sat there, letting the rain fall, soaking her to the very bone. A breeze blew by and she shivered. Although, she was chilled she sat there, relishing in the cold, letting it numb her, leaving a completely empty shell.

A pair of blue-grey eyes clouded with concern, watched the unmoving figure. She had been out there for awhile... he walked to her and planed a hand on her shoulder. "Misao," he said quietly, "you should come inside."

After a minute she nodded wordlessly, letting him guide her to her room. "Thank you." she whispered before sliding the door shut.

He stood there fore a moment, watching the vague shadow she created. He wondered why she was sitting out in the rain by herself. Perhaps it was a good thing, there was this calm serene look on her face, although not content, but at peace with herself. It was a look Aoshi had not seen in years.

------

Misao woke the next morning in a strange peacfulness, a feeling that told her that someday everything would be alright.

But before that, she knew, many trials would come her way and they may not be easy. But she was ready, ready for anything that fate might throw at her.

And she wondered where she got this sense. She vaguely remembered the rain, falling like shattering glass, and...somehow...it comforted her. A large warm hand that guided her back to her room...her whispering a thank-you...a dreamless sleep.

She changed out of her sleeping yukata and into a simple white and maroon kimono and quietly left her room....only to bump into Aoshi a minute later.

"Aoshi!" she placed a hand over her heart. "You surprised me."

Aoshi was also slightly surprised, this was the first time, Misao had ever called him plain 'Aoshi', but after their last confrontation...well, he almost expected the change.

He stared at her and she had to repress the urge to squirm like she would have before. Instead, she tried a different tactic, she mirrored him and stared back at him, eyes expressionless.

_'Take that, Aoshi'_ Misao thought smugly. She willed herself to keep a straight face, this was one battler that would not be lost!

A minute passed...and another...and another....and another...until it turned to ten...then fifteen...thirty. Both were starting to tire from staring and not moving, but neither was willing to give up.

"Hey! what are you two doing?!" Okina's voice rang through the hall causing both Aoshi and Misao to turn their glance his way. "The Aoiya needs help! Misao, you're waitressing, and Aoshi, you're hosting." None of them moved. Okina waited impatiently, after all he had grown weary of waiting in the kitchen and sought them out. "Well, let's get going." And the three finally left.

The two spent the day working in the Aoiya, giving the others a chance to relax. The time gave Misao to think. She wasn't exactly sure what had hapened earlier that morning. she certainly wouldn't have said, "Why are you starting at me?" and she _had_ gained enought willpower to keep from squirming, so it really only left her with one idea, a taste of his own medicine.

She really hadn't though of the outcome. It was strange, really. She wouldn't have been able to stand even five minutes against Aoshi like that a few years ago; she suspected that Aoshi was mildly surprised that she matched him.

Misao had also wondered if she had made a wise decision. Five years ago, nothing could have pleased her more than an invitation to the Tanabata with Aoshi. Who knows what it could have brought? But it was different now. She did not return for love, in fact, there was hardly anything she wanted less! And now that she _did_ agree to go, she wasn't sure if this is what she had _really_ wanted. And if this wasn't what she wanted, then what _did_ she want? Or maybe she was looking into this too much and she shoud just enjoy the ride...but...what if the rise wasn't enjoyable?

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head.

"Misao? Are you alright?"

She waved him away. "I'm fine, Aoshi, really."

"Ar-" 

"**I'm fine**" she said, a bit more forcefully, then switched to a lighter tone. "Don't worry about me."

'_Don't worry about me_'

How easy those words sounded, but how difficult it was to follow through. She did not know what she was asking of him. She did not know that he thought about her constantly, that while she was away he wondered how she was, who she was with, if she was healthly, if she was happy, if she...remembered....him.

It still pained him when he remembered that he was the cause of her abrupt departure. He wished he could have been less harsh, but he didn't know another method to get her to leave. Everyone else had to chance to find themselves, except Misao. But he did not know if he had succeeded in helping Misao find herself or if he just made her more confused. She _seemed_ pretty stable, but lately...she did not give off that aura of being completely sure of herself.

But maybe he was just decieving himself. After what he had said and what he had done...who was he kidding? He wanted her to leave...to find a better life, a better love, someone who could give her a better like, a simply happy like one danger-free and carefree. He had wanted her gone to protect her. But shortly after she left, he started to miss her. He missed her laugh, her carefree ways, her smile, her braid, her genki disposition, and he changed himself into a man that Misao could love and when she returned she was a woman almost incapable of loving.

------

The weeks passed by and though her interaction were minimal, they were on good terms.

Misao loved it.

Aoshi hated it.

She loved it becuase they were not intimate.

He hated it becuase they were not intimate.

She wished that it could last forever.

He wished that it had ended yesterday.

She knew it would not last forever...

He knew it would not last forever...

...and for that she saddened.

...and for that he smiled.

The Tanabata was in their midst, and while one knew what would happen the other could only wonder.

------

A/N: Ahh!!! Gomen ne! This chapter was very hard to write, mainly becuase I had **nothing** planned for it. I was also in DC for a few days during the holidays. The next chapter I should hope will come out faster. I am satisfied for the most part with this chapter. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. The Tanabata Festival

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

nyah...sorry for two+ month wait. I was really busy, and I wrote a little each time. I finished the chapter on my flight to New Orleans, I'm back now and on my way back I wrote some of the next chapter too! Anyway, here it is. Hoep you enjoy it

Chapter 7: The Tanabata Festival-

------

Misao sighed and slumped onto her futon. Something bad was going to happen today; she could feel it.

"Misao-chan!" Okon yelled happily through the shoji. "We have a surprise for you!"

Misao smoothed her kimono and stood up. She walked to the door and slid it open to find the happy faces of Himura Kenshin and Kaoru

"Konnichiwa Misao-chan! Long time no see!" Kaoru rushed in and hugged the life out of Misao

"Hello, Misao-dono" Kenshin said warmly. "It's nice to see you again"

"Kaoru-san! Himura! Why did you tell me you were coming?!"

"A surprise for you," Okon answered, "to cheer you up!"

That bad feeling she had? Why, it was simply absurd! Kaoru-san and Himura were here now. She was just being paranoid. And it was Tanabata! Her favorite festival; surely good things would happen today

And she was spending the day with Aoshi. Aoshi, her friend, which she hoped would stay that way.

------

Kenshin and Kaoru, actually only Kaoru, had decided to leave Aoshi and Misao along for the evening and let them enjoy Tanabata together, while they would do the same. Kaoru's 'secret' plan-_Mission Ditch Aoshi-san and Misao-chan_-worked to some degree.

"Bye Misao-chan, Aoshi-san!" Kaoru shouted at them and pulled Kenshin away.

"But Kaoru-dono...." Kenshin protested.

"Quite Kenshin!" she muttered back. "And what have I said about calling me -dono!!"

"Kaoru-san, wait!" Misao said, reaching for her hand, but only grasping air. She blew a hair out of her face. "Hmph, I bet she just wanted to with Himura!" She started in the direction that Kaoru has pulled Kenshin in.

Aoshi guided her in the opposite direction. "Come, Misao, we'll see them later." Misao complied, muttering about how married couples were and evil tanukis.

Little girls flitted from stand to stand as their guardians followed them. Misao saw herself doing the same.

--Flashback--

"Oh, wow!! Candy!!" six-year-old Misao ran to that stand. She eyed it. "Aoshi-sama~! Can we get some? Pleaseeeee~?" She tugged at his hand. "Please~?"

"Alright Misao-chan" Aoshi answered paying for the candy and handing it to an ecstatic Misao.

"Yatta!! You're the best Aoshi-sama!" she chirped happily while munching on some sweets. She spotted a tub. "Oooooo~! Fishies~!"

An old man sat behind the tub. "Hello there," he said to little Misao, "If you can catch one, you can bring it home" and handed a little bet to Misao.

Misao moved the net around, trying to pull a fish into it. Ten minutes passed. Nothing. Twenty minutes passed. Nothing. Thirty minutes passed. Still Nothing.

"Aoshi-sama?" she looked at Aoshi with huge disappointed eyes. "Please help me! I want a fishie!"

Aoshi took the net from her. "Patience is the key Misao-chan" he said while dipping the net into the water. "Let the fish get used your net in the water." he added, keeping the net completely still. Soon enough, a curious fish swan towards it. Aoshi quickly snapped the net and lo and behold! A fish!

"Wai!! Aoshi-sama! You're the best!!" Soon she was holding a little bag filled with water and one little fish. "I love you Aoshi-sama! Do you love Misao-chan, Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa, I do, Misao-chan"

--End of Flashback--

Misao sighed. What she would give to be young and happy again.

Wait....what was she saying? She was still young! And well...relatively happy. She sighed again and snuck a glance at the man next to her.

_'In his mid thirties and still looks so good'_ she mused, not that she would let it get ahold of her. She was on a strictly no-romantic-thoughts-about-Aoshi diet. But still...he was so gorgeous. He hair was still a jet black color which had not faded throughout the years. His eyes were still an ice blue, though slightly dull and had a weary look to them. He was wearing a western suit; one that fit his tall stature perfectly.

She licked her lips unconsciously just thinking about him.

In the distance, they saw an old woman waving her hands around. A group of children were clustered in front of her; their eyes full of excitement. As Aoshi and Misao neared they hear the storyteller ask the children. "Would you like to hear Kikkoden? Why we celebrate Tanabata?"

After a chorus of "Hai!"s, she laughed merrily and began her tale. Aoshi and Misao unconsciously stopped to listen.

"Well, there was once this beautiful princess. Her name was Orihime. There was a handsome cow herder prince name Hikoboshi. They both lived in space. One day, they met purely by coincidence, mind you, and suddenly, they were inseparable! Not too long after, the kind was very angry that Orihime and Hikoboshi were neglecting their jobs. So he separated them on opposite sides of the Milky Way!" At this point the children gasped and some of the little girls even gave a few whimpers. "But...he allows them to meet once a year. They cannot meet if it is rainy, which is why we need to pray for good weather."

Misao sighed reminicently at the end. "I loved that story when I was a child." she said to no one in particular

"I know." he whispered, "I remember everything"

How desperately she wish to talk to him about everything that could not be expressed. She wanted-needed-someone to tell everything to, but she, herself, was hardly aware of it. Now was the time.....

Now was the time.

The time to have a real and open conversation. A real and open conversation about their relationship, or lack of relationship.

"Aoshi?" she tentatively asked.

"Aa?" he acknowledged.

"Do you..." she hesitated for a moment, "do you like having me around here? At the Aoiya? Or were you happier when I was gone?"

"I.." he thought quickly, "Okina adores you Misao. He couldn't be happier. Okon and Omasu are ecstatic about having their 'Misao-chan' back. Shiro and Kuro are smiling more. Everyone is happy to have you back."

Misao had to repress the urge to scowl and choke him. Why did he always, **always**, **ALWAYS** avoid the question?! Did he think that she wouldn't notice? That she was too silly and naive to see behind what he was doing?

Misao took a deep breath and questioned him again. "And you? You've told me about everyone else except for you. How do _you_ feel about me?" She made sure to put a strong emphasis on the 'you'. Surely he wouldn't be able to dodge that question!

"I feel the same way as I have for the past few years." he said nonchalantly.

Misao's jaw dropped open, but she shut it as quickly as possible. How did you that _again_?!! She just couldn't comprehend it! Wasn't he supposed to be more open now? Old habits really do die hard. Though he was more open, there was still much left to the imagination./p> 

It was fruitless to try to receive the information she sought this way. She would try a different tactic.

"Oh, me too" she replied. "My opinion of you hasn't changed since I met Sou-chan during wandering." She also smiled when she saw Aoshi wince slightly at the mention of 'Sou-chan' Who knew he could be so jealous! Though maybe it was because he didn't like Seta Soujirou. She wasn't sure which one it was, though she would have rather it been the first. If it had been, oh the things she could make him do! But the reality was that he just hated Seta Soujirou. She was sure of it.

He winced at the mention of 'Sou-chan'. He just _knew_ that there was something going on between them! That small mention was all he needed. Aoshi wondered where Seta went off too. Did you see Misao? He probably did and Aoshi would admit it, not to Misao, though, only to himself, he was jealous. He was especially jealous of how carefree she was around Seta.

But he had something that Seta did not-this night. And he planned to make the most out of it. By the end of the night, Misao just might be his forever, no questions asked.

By now, they had been walking in silence for quite a while; it was a companionable silence, though, one that was welcome. Not that they noticed anyway. Both were absorbed in their own thoughts.

Aoshi took a deep breath. The time was now, no more staling, no more thinking about it. Spontaneity was at its height....Misao would never expect this to happen. 

"Misao?" he murmured, loud enough only for her trained ninja ears to pick up.

"Aa.." was the equally soft response.

I have received a request from a man who like to take your hand in marriage." He said, carefully wording his sentences.

"So ka?" She replied. Who would want to marry her? Was it Jiro? He was at the Aoiya everyday....and was always especially kind to her... "Tell me about him" she said. Maybe it was someone else. 

"I don't know much about him," Aoshi lied smoothly, "but what I do know I will tell you."

"Fine," Misao said, "tell me everything."

He practices swordsmanship. I don't know the style. He is tall and very spiritual." Aoshi described, careful to leave things vague.

"Hmm..." she said thoughtfully, "that doesn't sound like anyone I know of. Tell me Aoshi, who is it?"

Aoshi took a deep breath, this was no time to back out. "The one you seek is in front of you. Will you marry me Makimachi Misao?"

Misao's jaw fell open, leaving her openly gaping at the man in front of her.

"Misao-chan! Aoshi-san!" Omasu's voice called out to them. she was waving wildly while running towards them. "Okina want you two back at the Aoiya"

------

Okina had called them back to the Aoiya for the most ridiculous thing according to Misao. But she was still happy for it. She needed time. What would she say to Aoshi? 

------

A/N: the culture and the story should be pretty much correct. The legend probably changes a little depending on who's telling it, just like the Chinese Zodiac. But, yeah, complaints on culture will be ignored, giving links to places where I can find out more will be appreciated, however. I also go tmy own domain! check it out. melancholy-aura.net 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Rewinding

The Inevitable

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day x

_'......'_ signals thoughts

I am SO sorry for the wait. I said that the wait woudl be shorter, but it was even longer! I'm so so sorry. Summer's here, so maybe I'll get out a new chapter every month, eh? Anyway, enjoy

Chapter 8: Rewinding

------

It had been a few days since Aoshi and Misao had talked to each other much less seen each other. Naturally, Aoshi had takent his avoidence as a 'no' to his question. After all, it seemed quite logical to him that if it was a 'yes', the answer would have been immediate or even later that night. She would have let him know in some way that she wanted to be married to him. If she wasn't sure, then asking for some time would have been a sufficient answer as well. But her answer....or rather lack of...did not satisfy him. He wanted a straightforward answer, no games.

Misao, on the other hand, was still flustered. How could he just brush off her questions about his feelings and then propose to her?! Well, it was just beyond her level of comprehension-and that was just for starters.

She was very confused on what she really felt. She grew up firmly believing that she was in love with Aoshi. That was the thing that kept her going for many years. If she was sad or upset, just the thought of seeing him again someday was enough to lift her spirits. During the whole Juppongatana incident, as she liked to call it, the thought of Aoshi's homecoming kept her going, leading the Oniwabanshuu. Then it was decided, she didn't really love Aoshi, just some silly little girl belief and the thought of not needing anybody kept her going for a few years. Until she came home, at least. Suddenly they were subtly flirting with each other. Then, they had reached a nice nuetral point, something Misao adored; Aoshi, not as much, to say the least.

Everything was very confusing and Misao had decided that the best solution was to avoid him, think things out.

Meanwhile, the Himuras were feeling rather uncomfortable, that was a given. Kenshin decided that it had been awhile since he saw his shishou and wanted to give him a visit. Kaoru, being Kaoru, followed him, refusing to let Hiko get the best of her _poor_ husband

Although, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro did not seem to notice, Okina noticed the minute the couple stepped into the Aoshi on Tanabata. He tried to cover it with weak jokes and fake laughter, but the attempt was futile. Aoshi and Misao were acting the same as when Misao first came home from her journey.

"We should do something," Kaoru commented.

"Hai, of course, koishii," Kenshin responded.

"I'll talk to Misao-chan and you'll talk to Aoshi-san"

"Sounds good." Kenshin yawned. "Tomorrow, koishii, it's late"

------

Aoshi sat in a room near the temple, meditating. He had returned after a long four-year absense. The monks there wondered why he had left and why he came back, however, the dared not ask.

A red-haired man quietly walked up to one of the monks and murmured, "Do you know where this one could find a man named Shinomori Aoshi? I was told he would be here." The monk answered his question, pointing and motions the directions. He nodded his thanks and headed off in the said direction.

Kenshin slid open the shoji door, stepped in, and bowed lightly. He sat before Aoshi and quietly greeted him. "Konnichiwa Aoshi."

Aoshi acknowledged Kenshin's presense with a slgiht nod of his head.

"How was Tanabata with Misao-dono?" Kenshin started out.

"...fine..." Aoshi answered after a pause.

"Did you know, Aoshi, Misao-dono," Kenshin said, skipping to the point, "cares very much for you?" No point in beating around the bush, eh?

Aoshi stiffened slightly. "She does not," he replied shortly.

"How do you know?" 

"It is evident," he started, "in the way she acts."

"Is it really?" Kenshin asked. He was pretty sure Misao still felt the same way as she did before.

"Aa..."

"Well, how do you feel about Misao-dono?" he asked insterad, opting to go in a slightly different direction.

"How do you feel about Kamiya-san?" OAshi countered.

"Kenshin smiled a knowing smile. "This one cares deeply for Kaoru. There is a need in this one's heart to protect her." He sighed. "Is that similar to the way you feel about Misao-dono?"

"...Aa...somewhat," he replied, partially lying.

------

"Misao-chan!" Kamiy aKaoru ran over to where Misao was sitting under a tree. "How was Tanabata?"

"Fine, Kaoru-cahn, why do you ask?"

"Nothing special happened?"

Misao looked at Kaoru with a wary eye. "Maybe..."

"Oh, come on, Misao-chan! I got you along with Aoshi-san, something special _must_ have happened!"

"..."

"Misao!!" Kaoru pouted slighty, a giant smile spreading across her face.

"He asked me to _marry_ him!" she said so fast that Kaoru almost missed it.

"Wow! Misao! I'm so happy for you!" 

"But that's not the end of it..." Misao sighed. "I was so shocked that I didn't say anything and then Omasu came, told us Jiya wanted to see us. And then I didn't talk to...well, ok, I avoided him...and now he probably thinks I don't want to get married!" she finished with a heave.

"Well, do you want to get married?"

"I...."

------

"Before this one married Kaoru, this one felt that he was unworthy of her. But by the time that phase was over, this one was sure that she no longer wanted to be be with this one anymore. Sound familiar?"

"..."

"I know you love her, Aoshi. You deserve to be happy, Misao-dono will be happy with you, too. Just give her some time. She will come to you."

"My relationship with Misao is none of your concern."

Kenshin bowed his head. "This one is truly sorry for prying."

He turned to leave. He slid back open the shoji and pause. "Give her time," he repeated quietly. "She will come back to you."

Aoshi heard the shoji close with a quiet bump, and then he sighed.

He would wait for her as always

No matter how long

------

"Well?" Kaoru prompted. "do you or do you not want to be married to Aoshi-san?"

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao admonished, "it's not as simple as that, you know. It's...complicated."

"Make it simple then."

"I can't."

"Sure you can, Misao-chan," Kaoru said. "If you want to be married to him, just go and tell him that!"

"I already told you. It's not as simple as that!"

"That's what _you_ think, but is really _is_ that simple!"

Misao couldn't take it anymore. She knew, to Kaoru, it _was_ that simple, but Kaoru also didn't know the whole story.

"Kaoru, really, it's not as simple as that. I already messed it up....a long itime ago."

"Oh, Misao..."

"I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" She managed a weak smile."

Kaoru slowly nodded her head. "O..okay. Sure..."

"Let's have some fun! How much longer are you staying?"

"Until tomorrow morning..."

-----

"_Where_ are you taking me, Misao?" 

"I _told_ you already. It's this shop with all these Western items. You'll love it!" Misao plastered a cheerful happy-go-lucky smile on her face. She wasn't really that happy, but it was Kaoru's last day in Kyoto. She needed a good vacation in Kyoto before she went back to the dojo.

"Misao-chan..what's this?" She poinetd to a box wtith a picture of a square of...something

"I don't know...it looks kind of like a...um..."

"That's chocolate-it's a new Western delicacy." The old man behind teh counter smiled at them. "Would you like to try a piece?"

Misao picked a piece up and stared at it. This couldn't possibly be _edible_, could it? She hesitantly nibbled at a corner and a small smile came about. "Yummy! Try some, Kaoru."

She did and was as pleased with the results as Misao was.

------

"Sayonara, Kaoru-chan! Himura! Come see me again soon!" Misao waved at them until she could no longer see the boat bring them back to Tokyo. It was nice to see them again.

She turned and walked back to the Aoiya. There were things she had to think long and hard about.

------

A/N: Like I said before, I am very very sorry for the long wait. I wrote a page and a half and then it just sat there for a couple of months and then around when finals were starting I wrote a couple of more pages and then I finally finished it today. I hope you're satisfied.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Author's note, somewhat of an ending

**Author's notes**

Yes, yes, it's those pesky notes that aren't really chapters, filled with somewhat disappointing, maybe not if you didn't like this story, information.

I have officially decided that I am going to discontinue this story. I feel horrible that I've never once finished a chapter story. This is exactly the reason why I love writing one-shots. It's kind of disappointing to me that I had practically the rest of the story planned out, but I never actually wrote anything. My writing is not exactly the best or most engaging, either, though it has improved over the years. I look at this story and I am proud of it and yet disppointed the same time. I have no idea why.

I actually started wrting chapter 9 quite a long time ago. I managed 3/4 of a handwritten page. So here's that part. This chapter was to be called Fast-Forwarding.

------

"And after you comes your lover," he sneered at her.

_'Aoshi!'_ his name came right to mind, she was frantic. Then as an indignant afterthought, _'He's not my lover!'_

He slashed his sword, aiming for her neck. She barely dodged it, a hair width's away.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she shrieked over and over again, throwing a handful of kunai straight at him. "I'll kill you before you can even see him!!"

Bullseyes-square in the shoulder. He collasped in pain, if only for a moment. But that small moment was enough. Misao ran faster than she had ever, perhaps rivaling Soujirou's Shukuchi. She had to find him...

Misao never thought that he would come back to soon...and at such a moment, too. But that didn't matter anymore. She just needed to find him quickly.

Where would he be? Temple! She sped there, checking his usual room, but to no avail.

Training hall? Again, futile.

His room! She ran to his room, slammed the shoji loudly, just in time to see Aoshi block Funaki's katana with a kodachi.

------

I'm very serious, that's all I had written.

But anyway, here were my plans for the rest of the story. Some parts are extremely vague and some are really detailed, the rest that has not been covered here, each of you can come up with your own ending. If you actually do write one, I'd love to see it! Please email them to me at misaomeimeiatgmaildotcom

-Misao has a nightmare about Funaki Kazuo coming back and killing Aoshi  
-seeing his bloody corpse, she tries to get revenge for Aoshi's death, but is too distraught and can't concentrate on her fight.  
-just before he gives the last blow, she wakes in a cold sweat.  
-After the nightmare, she doesn't want to risk death without Aoshi as her husband  
-she runs to his room to make sure he's still there and once she slides open the door, he wakes.  
-she asks him if he would still like to get married and he replies with the simple "Aa"  
-five more years and the epilogue.  
-brief summary of what happened when Funaki really came back  
-saw the change in Misao, respected her strength and leaves. he was never created as a straight "bad guy," so of course he won't end that way, in case you're wondering.  
-two children, a girl:4, a boy:3  
-some dialogue, blah blah blah -yay happy ending

so there it is, there's not much, I know. And yet I can't bring myself to finish. Because then I'd need to edit the entire story, I'm proud of it, but I know I made quite a few mistakes somewhere.

Enjoy!


End file.
